Say You Won't Let Go
by tvfanatic87
Summary: Just a little drabble because this song just screams them to me.


A/N: Just a little something to try and get some sort of muse back after three+ weeks of not writing anything. Nothing special but yeah. Song is Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur and it just screams Puckleberry to me so here you go.

I met you in the dark, you lit me up

You made me feel as though I was enough

We danced the night away, we drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute, I was stone-cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

I said, I already told ya

I think that you should get some rest

Everyone had always expected that Rachel Berry would end up in New York, it was inevitable. Noah Puckerman, not so much. But after four years in the air force that was where he found himself, finally taking advantage of the education that he had earned by serving his country. So, when Kurt Hummel invited him to a party celebrating Rachel's latest Broadway debut, it was only right that he show up.

There had always been something different about Rachel but now that she was a grown woman it was even stronger. Seeing her just letting loose and enjoying herself, Puck felt like there was a magnetic connection between them. It wasn't long before he was pressed against her as she danced, the smile she was sending him making his pulse race faster than he could attribute to the alcohol.

Everything beyond the dancing and the alcohol was a blur but eventually, Puck found himself holding Rachel's hair back as she expelled the excess booze from her stomach into the porcelain bowl of the toilet. When she glanced back at him his heart completely stopped for a moment, complete clarity at just how amazing she was hitting him hard. She murmured for him to stay as he pulled her slim frame back against his own and as he carried her to bed he reminded her that she needed to take some tylenol and sleep or else she would be beyond hung over in the morning.

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I know I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

And I'll take the kids to school

Wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you looked over your shoulder

For a minute, I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now

Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that everyday you'll get better

You make me feel this way somehow

Noah Puckerman felt like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world when Rachel Berry agreed to marry him. They'd been dating for a year when he brought the idea up and without even officially proposing she quipped back about eloping on a beach in Mexico. Three weeks later she was his wife and only 11 months after that they welcomed their first child into the world.

Ten years and three more babies later there still isn't a moment where he doesn't show her just how much she means to him. He knows she appreciates even the little things and while he thinks she deserves more than he could possibly ever give her, the way she looked walking down the beach to meet him in that white dress and how stunningly exhausted she was after each and every delivery are images that he knows he will never forget.

I'm so in love with you

And I hope you know

Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold

We've come so far my dear

Look how we've grown

And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you

Even when we're ghosts

'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

I'm gonna love you till

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows

'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Singing his first single on National TV, Noah can only focus on his wife standing beside the cameras, tears in her eyes. It had taken years to get to this point, but he had done it and it was only because of her and her neverending support. She was the best thing in his life, his partner, the mother of his children and his biggest fan. She had turned his life upside down and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. As he strummed the last chords, she bolted across the stage into his arms and as he pressed his lips to hers, nothing else mattered.

Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go


End file.
